dontstarvefandomcom_zh-20200214-history
麥瑟斯謎團
麥瑟斯謎團（Metheus Puzzles） are ARG puzzles, in the same fashion as the 轮回谜团 or William Carter Puzzles. 登人Steam帳戶就能開始解謎。 Signing in through Steam will begin the puzzle. If the user has not completed the Cyclum puzzle and obtained a Tragic Torch, they will be unable to see the puzzle due to the darkness, and won't be able to begin. Cyclum can be completed to gain the torch and begin the puzzle. 如果使用者尚未完成 Cyclum puzzle 並拿到Tragic Torch，就會因為黑暗中看不到謎題而不能開始解謎。完成 Cyclum puzzle 拿到火炬並開始吧。 謎團 第一個謎團 In the bottom left of the screen is a tablet on a stand. Clicking the tablet enlarges it, allowing the user to access it. Along the top are a line of black symbols and a second line of gold symbols below it. On the bottom left and right side are buttons with the symbols randomly distributed across them, which change if the tablet is closed and opened again. To solve the puzzle, as well as every other puzzle afterwards, two players are required. The players need to copy opposing sets of the other's symbols (For example, player 1 copies player 2's gold symbols and Player 2 copies Player 1's black symbols, or vice versa). After each players' symbols have been copied, they can then click the blue symbol in the center. If both players are correct, the tiles around the center symbol will glow gold and purple, showing the two accounts have been successfully synced. The page will then refresh, revealing the right side of the obelisk and a second tablet, allowing both players access to the second part of the puzzle. 第二個謎團 The second puzzle is activated by clicking on the second tablet in the newly lit right side of the screen. One player's tablet will show tile squares with different numbers and positions of notches on their sides and a string of black symbols at the top, while the other's will show the opposite. In total, there are 32 symbols and 13 tiles. One partner will get the symbols and the other will get the tiles. In comparison to the first puzzle, the second puzzle is undoubtedly harder. Players will again have to share the code found on the top of the tablet. Each tile and symbol have a certain place in the 3x2 grid below each player's set. Players need to place the tiles and symbols in their grids in the same location as each other. When a symbol and tile in unison are placed in the correct location, a dot above the button at the bottom will glow, with more glowing the more correct places are found. Completing the puzzle is just a matter of switching the symbols and tiles that are in unison and submitting the answer in a cohesive fashion. When the players get all the tile placements correct, indicated by all 6 dots glowing, the button will begin to glow gold. Players have a limited number of times that they can submit guesses of tile and symbol placements, so it is recommended to follow the binary method. 第三個謎團 The final part of the puzzle is in the game. Next to the Ancient Pseudoscience Station is the Ancient Chest. Opening it will bring up a 6-slots inventory similar to the spaces for placing tiles and symbols from the second part of the puzzle. Each of the second puzzle's symbols represent an item required and each tile represents a stack amount. Players need to place the correct number of items in the correct order in the chest. The symbols and corresponding items along with the amounts represented by the tiles can be found here. The two partners solving the previous parts must be close to the chest. Once items are placed in the correct order, the chest will shake and an announcement will show at the top of the screen saying "Your presence has been noticed", and grant the players two special skins as a reward. Returning to the original Metheus web page will bring up a new background to the puzzle area. Clicking on the new background will activate a short clip that is suggestive to the game's lore. 你知道嗎？ * This is the second puzzle related to A New Reign, representing the disclosure of the expansion (as opposed to Cyclum, which introduced it). * The assets for the puzzle were supposedly leaked due to their page being left unrestricted, spoiling part of the puzzle. ** If this was either intentional or not, however, is ambiguous. * The Ancient Fuelweaver mentions or addresses a Metheus after killing the player, when deactivating the Ancient Gateway. * When receiving the new item skins, the message "Metheus has taken heed." will be displayed at the top of the player's screen. Suggesting that the Metheus 'character' may be extended on in future updates. * Even after completing the puzzle for the first time, one can still help more people solve the puzzle and give them the desired skins as well. 畫廊 Obelisk face1.PNG|A mural on the Obelisk in the puzzle. Obelisk face2.PNG|A mural on the Obelisk in the puzzle. Obelisk face3.PNG|A mural on the Obelisk in the puzzle. Obelisk face4.PNG|A mural on the Obelisk in the puzzle. Wall-detail.jpg|The mural revealed after clicking the smoke of one of the torches. Category:知識 Category:謎團 Category:小作品